poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family play Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle
Brian and the Eeveelution Family play Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle is the third upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Jumanji crossover to be created by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family play Zathura. Plot In 1996, in Brantford, New Hampshire, about a year after the events of the previous film, teenager Alex Vreeke receives the Jumanji board game, found by his father on a beach after it was thrown over a bridge by Alan Parrish and Sarah Whittle decades prior. When Alex claims to himself that board games are boring, the game, seeing Alex's interest in video games, magically transforms into a video game cartridge which catches Alex's attention the next morning. As he plays it, he is teleported into the game. Twenty years later in 2016, four students in Brantford High School are placed in detention together, Spencer Gilpin, who was caught writing essays for his former friend, Anthony "Fridge" Johnson, who is also in detention for the plagiarism and has been kicked off the football team, Bethany Walker, who disrespected a teacher during her English class over a phone call, and Martha Kaply, who refused to participate in P.E. class, making it worse by insulting her instructor. As punishment, their principal orders them to clean out the school basement while "thinking about what to do with their one life". While cleaning the four find Jumanji, a multiplayer action-adventure video game. After being unable to select one of the playable characters, they each select an avatar. When Spencer hits Start, the four are sucked into the game. They find themselves in a jungle each now in the forms of their game avatars. Spencer is a tough, muscular explorernamed Dr. Smolder Bravestone, Fridge is a short zoologist named Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, (whom he had selected upon misreading the name as "Moose"), Bethany is an overweight male cartographer named Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon, and Martha is a gorgeous commando and martial arts expert named Ruby Roundhouse, They soon realize that they are in the game and each have three lives. If they lose all three, Spencer concludes they die for real. Each of them also have special skills and weaknesses. They learn from Nigel, an NPC guide, that the big-game hunter, Russel Van Pelt, wants to obtain a jewel, the "Jaguar's Eye," allowing him to manipulate Jumanji's animals. To escape the game, the players must return it to an enormous jaguar statue and call out "Jumanji" (the latter is the only remnant of Jumanji's board game origins). Along the way the group begins to lose lives through various means when completing game levels of increasing difficulty. The group starts working together to obtain a clue from a snake at a bazaar but are cornered by Van Pelt's men. They are rescued by Alex, the fifth player, whose avatar is a pilot named Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough. Alex, thinking he has only been in the game for a few months, learns he has been in the game for twenty years. Recuperating in a tree house built by Alan Parrish, the newcomers vow to help him return home. Working together, the group breaks into a transportation shed, commandeering a helicopter to fly to the jaguar statue and return the jewel. Upon landing Alex loses his last life after a mosquito bites him, but Bethany performs CPR in time and saves him by transferring one of her lives to him. Arriving at the statue the players find themselves facing Van Pelt's forces and predatory guards, including packs of jaguars and snakes. Using their resources and teamwork, the players distract the villains while Spencer returns the jewel to the statue, and they all call out the game's name. The game ends with all the players on one life each (upon the game ending Van Pelt disintegrates into rats), and Nigel allows the players to revert to their former selves and return to the real world, though Alex does not appear with them. On their way home, they discover that the Vreeke household – once the neglected home of Alex's father "Old Man" Vreeke – has been restored. An adult Alex appears; he returned to 1996, and history was changed. He is now married and has named his eldest daughter after Bethany out of gratitude for saving his life. Spencer and Fridge reconcile, Bethany becomes a better person and makes plans to go backpacking for another adventurous encounter, Martha starts dating Spencer, and the teens are now friends after their experiences in the game. The four hear Jumanji's drumbeats, but they take the game behind the school and destroy it with a bowling ball they found in detention to prevent anyone from playing it again. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Nightstriker, Selena, Breon, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Nutmeg Dash, Olive Shellstein, Rebecca Clark, Captain Cuddles, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, and Jasper Jones guest star in this film. *Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn), Hunter J, and her men will work for Russell Van Pelt in this film. *''Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry'' and Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle were both released in the year, 2017. *When our heroes get sucked into the game, they will remain there normal selves. *The storyline concludes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family play Jumanji: The Next Level. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Censored films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series